A Lion in the Sun
by scarletpoppy
Summary: One shot apology fic. 'It was her Harry who had a knack of mending broken things, who would never let her down, who took her heart in the first place'. Angst/fluff from Nikki's POV


**Hello :) Just a little one-shot to everyone. Its a bit angsty at the start, but it is fluff really! Dedicated to anyone who I made cry from my last one shot (im very sorry) and any of my twitter friends and reviewers. Big dedication to Lizzi though, I'm sorry it wasn't Nigel and I'm very sorry for making you cry! (Little warning, has a swear word).**  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

She stood next to the lockers putting her stuff away after that PM. She was fuming. Why did he have to be such an idiot? The evidence was blindingly obvious, that man committed suicide. He was depressed, his wife was cheating on him, he had lost his job, and he didn't have any debts or grudges that someone would kill him over. He had jumped of the bridge into the Thames. But no, Harry had to be difficult. He said he was pushed, he couldn't accept that he'd leave four children, including a baby without a Father.

She suspected it had something to do with his Father. Or maybe the fact that he was jealous of the man's life, his family, that he couldn't comprehend someone wasting it.

Whatever it was, he was being arrogant and horrible over it and she hadn't had her Harry to talk to for days. She missed the normal him. But she equally knew that this part of him, the fiery hot-headed part with a terrible temper.

He stormed into the room. Nikki watched him as he slammed his fist into a locker with frustration. And again. She heard him swear under his breath.

"Harry..." She murmured trying to stop him from doing it again. He turned to her, his eyes livid and full of rage.

"Don't you dare 'Harry' me. It's not going to make a difference." He spat bitterly at her.

"Fine." She couldn't deal with him again. She'd had him pushing her away all week, shouting at her. She didn't know what she'd done wrong. She felt the hot salty tears threatening to escape from her eyes. She pulled her bag put the locker and started to make her way out of the room. She felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist and pulled her back into the lockers. He had her pinned up against the lockers. She had dropped her bag. He was just standing centimetres away from her, his hands pinned around her wrists, his chest pushed up against hers, the feeling on his breath on his face. His chest was breathing heavily and unevenly, his eyes welled up with angry tears.

"I don't get it. Why would he kill himself? He had children for fucks sake. He had a family." He growled at her.

She realised probably wasn't talking about the man anymore. It had become personal to him; it reminded Harry of his Father. She wondered if he knew this, or whether his subconscious mind was fighting.

"I know. But he was depressed. He was ill." She replied softly, quietly. She wanted to hug him, to calm him down, to comfort him. But she couldn't move.

"I'd never leave or hurt someone I love." He replied, his voice straining with emotion. "But I don't have anyone that loves me. I don't have a family to go home to."

"And I do?"

"I'd come home for you." He said quietly. She wasn't sure if he even said that out loud on purpose. His breathing had slowed down. He was staring into her eyes. His lips getting nearer, touching hers, pressing against hers.

He was kissing her.

He let go of her wrists and started to wrap his arms around her waist. She was kissing him back. His tongue ran along her lips sending goose bumps through her body. She opened her mouth more, letting their tongues battle for dominance. He nibbled her lips slightly. A tiny moan escaped from her lips, which made him kiss her even more passionately. She lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, letting her hands play with the back of his thick dark hair. He moved his head down, kissing her neck and then down onto the collar bone. After a while he moved back up to her lips.

He stopped. He pulled away.

They were both breathing quickly. She looked at him in surprise. She wanted him back; she wanted him to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry." He muttered avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry." And with that he stormed out the room, leaving her on her own with angry tears dripping down her face for the second time.

* * *

She sat curled up on her sofa with a large glass of wine and half a tub of ice cream. She had eaten the other half with lots of squirty cream. The squirty cream had run out now. She looked sadly down at the chocolate brownie ice cream.

Why had he run out like that? She was hurt; he was just like every other man. He had used her. Just kissed her and left her. She didn't even want to bother. She just wanted to forget him. Alcohol would do that easily.

She downed the wine she had in her glass and stood up to get something a lot stronger. Vodka. That would do. She poured herself a shot and took it. She didn't care. Harry didn't like her, otherwise he would have stayed, would have explained to her. He wouldn't have run away. Why did he do that? Why did he have to spoil everything so perfect? She ditched the glass and just picked up the glass bottle.

She flopped back onto the sofa with it. The bitter liquid burnt her throat like her tears burned in her eyes. She didn't want to think any more. She took another gulp of it. Things were disappearing, she couldn't think fully straight anymore. She was able just to curl up with a heavy heart and drift into nothingness.

A knock. A knock at the door. That dragged her back to reality. The knocking stopped for a bit. She didn't have any intention of opening the door. She stood up shakily go to bed. Someone started knocking again. She peered at the frosted glass. Even at this stage of drunkenness she vaguely recognised the figure.

Harry.

She still had no intention of opening the door. She would see him tomorrow if he really wanted to talk to her. Anyway, if she did say anything now she decided she'd regret it in the morning.

"Nikki! I know you're there! I can see you!" He shouted. She forgot glass worked both ways. That was annoying. "Please Nikki, please let me in, or just open the door so I can see you're OK."

She couldn't see him. She'd break. She would want him all over again. She felt herself lean against the wall.

"Please Niks, I've been an idiot. I was stupid. I should have shouted at you, I shouldn't have run away." He begged. "I'm so sorry. I'm going to wait here all night if I have to. I'm never going to leave you again." She watched him disappear from view and heard him slump against the door. She presumed he had sat down.

She realised she couldn't let him sit out there. He was Harry. Her Harry who had knack of messing things up, who has never had a committed relationship, who broke her heart. But on the other hand it was her Harry who had a knack of mending broken things, who would never let her down, who took her heart in the first place.

She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She watched him jump up and stand there opposite her.

"There you go." She murmured trying to avoid his eye contact. She looked down at her fluffy slippered feet and his smart black work shoes. He took a step towards her, his feet creeping closer to hers. They were tip to tip.

Harry's gentle hand cupped her face and raised it up to look at him. His striking handsome features took her breath away again, as they did every time she looked at his. His eyes were dark with passion and longing.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Opening the door."

"Oh. Well I forgive you as well." She replied. And she did. Just looking at him made her realise that she couldn't not have him. She needed her Harry for everything.

"Thank you." He said a second time. He pressed a soft gentle kiss on her lips before bringing her into a Harry hug. She could still smell his aftershave lingering on his neck. She clung onto him. She needed him.

"Thank you too." She muttered, still in his embrace.

"Why? I ran away, I was horrible to you."

"You came back." She felt Harry loosen his grip slightly as he closed the door. He then picked her up and carried her.

Next thing she knew he placed her down on her bed. She felt so tired. Her mind was fuzzy; she couldn't remember what she was doing. What was she supposed to do now?

She watched Harry walk out the room. Where was he going? Why was he leaving her again?

"Wait!" She called.

"Don't worry; I'm only going to sleep in the spare room." He replied gently.

"Stay with me." He didn't need to be asked twice. He rushed back to her; he lifted her up slightly into his arms, wrapping them around her, protecting her. She melted into his arms and listened to the calming beat of his heart against the dark silence.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was the loving warmth surrounding her. Harry.  
She checked the time knowing that they had to be in work soon, and she would definitely need a long shower, coffee and aspirin.

She touched his face delicately, tracing those strong cheekbones. Tracing the tiny scar he had over his right eyebrow from Hungary, and the one on his forehead which she didn't know how he got.

His breathing and heart beat quickened slightly and he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Morning." She said as she moved off him. He stretched out like a lion in the sun, yawning majestically, ruffling his mane of hair.

He looked over at her and smiled sleepily. He leaned over to her and buried his hand in her hair, giving him leverage to be able to pull her close to him. He kissed her passionately on her lips. She could feel her smiling underneath her lips, it make her giggle slightly. She felt him pull away.

"What did you laugh at?" He asked smiling. She shrugged. "Fine, do you want me to make you breakfast?" She nodded and watched him roll out of bed. Both were still fully clothed from yesterday. She wrapped her arms around herself and found herself smiling.

She wondered what it meant now. They had kissed. He had stayed with her. He kissed her this morning; did this mean they were together? She hoped so. Every tiny fibre in her body lived for Harry. The feeling of waking up in his arms was one she couldn't even dream of. And when his kissed her, that tingling sensation that ran through her was like electricity, a live wire sparking.

She walked into the kitchen to see Harry making scrambled eggs; he already had the toast laid out of two plates. He turned around as he heard her approach him.

"Is this good?" He asked gesturing to the food.

"It's wonderful." She paused, weighing up what she was about to say. "Harry... Are we..." She lost her words and felt herself blushing.

"Together? I'd say so, but if you don't want to I understand." He replied as he served up the egg.

"No, I do!" She quickly replied as she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

"Good. Now eat your breakfast."

**Not 100% pleased with this, but I hoped you liked it. Sorry if there are mistakes- haven't proof read much! Thanks for reading, please review!**  
**Much love x**


End file.
